All I Need
by Kitty Kat's stories
Summary: Bella Swan jeune chanteuse dans le groupe Breaking Dwan gagne à un concours et se voit signé un contrat dans la plus grande maison de disque : New-Moon. La même maison du groupe Twilight, là où son premier amour, Edward Cullen en est le bassiste.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde.

Eh oui me revoilà, sous un nouveau pseudo et tout et tout.

Alors pour certain vous connaissez peut-être déjà cette fiction ? Je l'avais déjà fais sous le nom de You are my muse.

Cette fiction est une ré-écriture et soyez indulgent c'est la première fois que je reviens depuis longtemps.

Toute fois, je recherche une bêta reader donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'en serais vraiment reconnaissante.

Sachez aussi que cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la musique All I Need de Within temptation.

Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ce petit prologue.

* * *

Je relevai les yeux et vis trois hommes, mais je ne fis pas attention à deux d'entres eux, parce qu'il était là, devant moi. Plus rien ne compter à part lui, j'avais oublié combien il était beau.

Je continuai d'avancé, me rapprochant de lui, mon cœur brisé resurgit et battait follement, férocement et douloureusement. J'étais devant lui, il me regarda de ses magnifiques prunelles qui me transperça comme notre première rencontre, il y a déjà quatre ans. Il fit un pas hésitant vers moi tandis que je levais ma main, tremblante. Ma main sur sa joue... Je caressai son visage, doux comme de la plume et lisse comme du satin. Mes deux mains de part et d'autres de son effigie, des larmes ruisseler silencieusement le long de mes joues. Il était tellement magnifique, plus beau qu'avant. Ses mains caressèrent mes cheveux, il avait toujours aimé me faire ça.

Le temps c'était arrêter, je ne voyais plus personne autour de nous, je n'entendis plus rien. Nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle.

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, mes lèvres arrivèrent à la hauteurs des siennes, mon regard toujours dans le sien, nos nez se frôlèrent, je sentie son haleine ô combien envoûtante, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis, d'un geste brutal il me plaqua contre lui, son nez se nicha contre mon cou, il avait toujours aimée me prendre comme ça. Ma tête contre son torse, mes mains agrippant son t-shirt... Je pleurais silencieusement. Son odeur, sa peau...

Tout en lui m'avait manqué, il m'avait manqué mais j'étais trop fière pour le lui dire, pas tout de suite du moins. Car c'était moi la coupable, c'était de ma faute, j'avais cru bien faire mais j'avais eu tord.

Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures et si ça se trouve quelques jours... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas car il était là et j'étais dans ses bras... Je me sentais bien et en sécurité dans ses bras fort.

J'étais à ma place.

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit prologue.

N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis.

Kitty Kat.


	2. 31 Mars 2013

Bonjour tout le monde ou bien bonsoir.

Je poste ce premier chapitre pour accompagné le prologue.

Hum vous l'avez reconnu ce chapitre ? Et bien je dois vous avouez que je n'ai fais aucun changement sur ce chapitre le trouvant déjà bien comme il l'était.

Je ne vais pas papoter pour rien dire bien que j'aime ça, je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre.

* * *

**Joyeux Anniversaire. 31 Mars 2013.**

Je me réveillai doucement, tranquillement dans les bras de mon amoureux. Le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux, je m'étirai calmement puis me penchai sur mon petit ami, ses bras me serrèrent comme si, il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je lui soufflai dans le cou, j'avais toujours aimée le taquiner de la sorte sachant très bien que ça le chatouillerait. Je ne me trompai pas, il se réveilla, difficilement.

« - **Bonjour,** souffla-t-il encore groggy.

-** Bon anniversaire mon amour**, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. »

Il raffermir sa prise autour de ma fine taille avec un sourire éclatent à en faire envié n'importe quelle stars américaine. Il m'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Un baiser que bien entendu je lui répondis. Il était mon premier petit, mon premier amour et le dernier. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. Enfin, il était mon tout, ma vie… Ma raison d'être. Il m'avait changé, je n'étais plus celle que j'étais avant et pour rien au monde je ne changerais cela.

« - **Il faut te lever**, murmurais-je.

- **J'n'ai pas envie**, bougonna-t-il. **Je veux rester toute ma vie comme ça, avec toi !**

- **Hum... c'est tentant**, répondis-je en lui embrassant son cou. **Mais t'es parents sont en bas et nous attendent.** »

Il souffla et je riais devant son non enthousiasme. Je me levai du lit, je sentie son regard sur moi alors je me retournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son regard persistant.

« - **Tu es magnifique d'ordinaire**, dit-il. **Mais lorsque que tu es toute nue, tu es plus extraordinaire**. »

Je me à rougir, puis, je remarquai que j'étais encore nue. Je me mis à la recherche de mon pyjama. Une fois trouvé et je le mis. Bien qu'il m'avait vue nue de nombreuse fois, j'étais encore gênée. Je n'avais pas un corps de rêve, je n'avais pas un corps comme les mannequins de magasine. Pendant ce temps-là, il c'était lui aussi habillé, enfin on va dire ça comme ça. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama laissant la vue de son torse musclé et son col en V aux yeux de tous.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, qu'il était avec moi, qu'il m'avait choisi, moi. Je n'avais rien de spécial, j'étais petite, fine, une peau très claire avec des yeux chocolat sans compter mes cheveux long brun et ondulé.

Il trouvait que je ressemblai à un ange, tu parles !

Lui, il était grand, musclé, les cheveux cuivré, la peau blanche presque satinée mais surtout de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Émeraude comme une pierre précieuse.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers main dans la main et rejoignis c'est parents dans la cuisine. Edward n'était pas fils unique comme moi j'étais fille unique, non lui il avait une sœur et un frère mais ils ne vivaient plus ici, ils étaient maintenant à New York. Sa sœur, Alice, était styliste tandis que son frère, Emmett, était le leader d'un groupe musical qui faisait fureur. C'était également le rêve d'Edward, mon amoureux, il joué de la basse et il était véritablement bon. Son père, Carlisle, était dans la médecine tandis que sa mère, Esmée, était décoratrice d'intérieur. C'était une famille d'origine Italienne. Carlisle est Esmée avait emménagé à Forks alors qu'ils attendaient leur premier enfant, Emmett.

« - **Bonjour, mon grand,** s'écria sa mère en l'embrassant les joues.

- **Maman c'est bon**, répliqua Edward en s'écarta gêner.

**- Roh ne réagit pas comme ça,** rigola sa mère. **Bella est habitué maintenant.**

C'est vrai que maintenant j'étais habitué au comportement excentrique et attentionné d'Esmée, remarque je sortais avec Edward depuis deux ans.

« - **Je sais**, marmonna-t-il. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant.

- **Oh mon bébé vient d'avoir dix-sept ans**, pleurnicha Esmée. »

J'éclatai de rire, c'était tellement hilarant comme scène. Son père fit une simple tape sur l'épaule de son fils.

« - **Bon Esmée**, dit Carlisle. **On n'y va ?**»

Carlisle et Esmée avait laissé la maison à Edward pour la journée afin qu'il invite notre bande d'amis. Normalement il y aura le cousin de D'Edward, Riley et sa petite amie, Victoria. Son meilleur ami, Jacob. Et, ma meilleure amie, Leah qui est secrètement amoureuse de Jacob. Je connaissais Victoria, Riley, Jacob et Edward depuis ma troisième lorsque nous avons était dans la même classe. Avec Leah, on se connaissait depuis toujours. Nos mères se sont rencontrer dans une chambre d'hôpital alors qu'elles allaient nous avoir depuis ce jours elles ne sont pas lâchées.

_Flash-Back de la rencontre entre Bella et la band__e._

_[3 septembre 2011]_

Merde, c'est la rentrée et j'arrive en retard. C'était tout moi. Il n'y avait pas un moment où le destin complotait contre moi pour me foutre la honte ou pour que je me fasse remarquer, une chose que je détestais et pas qu'un peu. Je courrais et arrivais devant ma salle qu'un enseignant m'avait désigné quelques secondes plus tôt. Je toquais à la porte et le professeur m'avait répondu.

« -** Entrez**, s'écria une fois de femme. »

Je pénétrais dans la pièce, la fosse aux lions. Le professeur me regarda surpris, je ne savais pas où me mettre, comment réagir, que fallait-il que je fasse. Je me sentais conne et incapable de faire quoique soit et me dire qu'il y avait sans doute une vingtaine paires de yeux rivés sur moi ce qui n'arrangeais rien mais alors rien du tout.

« - **Désolé, je suis en retard**, dis-je en piquant en far. »

Le professeur que je reconnu en étant Mme. Coven. Elle était réputée pour être compréhensive et gentille mais sévère, personnellement c'est la première fois que je l'ai et c'était une des nombreuses choses qui m'angoissaient.

« - **Tu es Isabella Swan ?** Me demandât-elle d'une voix claire et douce.

- **Euh... oui**, répondis-je timidement toujours le rouge aux joues.

- **Très bien**, dit-elle en me souriant. **Tu vas t'asseoir à coté de Victoria, là-bas**. »

Elle me désigna alors une place au fond à côté d'une jolie rousse, je savais qui c'était. Elle était connue au collège, elle et sa bande. Elle me donna un sourire rassurant, je lui répondis timidement. Moi, je n'étais pas populaire. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie, Leah. Mais dans un sens c'était mieux, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle à n'importe quel moment et vice versa. Nous nous étions jamais disputé à proprement parler. Puis on n'avait pas de problème.

A deux on n'a jamais de problème.

Je m'installai à ses côtés et regardai devant moi, écoutant le professeur, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourer. Je m'étais déjà fait remarquer, le mieux été que je me fasse toute petite désormais.

« - **Je suis Victoria Hasting**, se présenta la rousse.

- **Je sais,** ais-je répondu toujours le regard virée devant moi. »

Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à cette bande qui était constitué des deux meilleurs amis, Edward et Jacob puis du plus beau couple (aux goûts de Leah et moi) du collège, Victoria et Riley.

« - **Tu es nouvelle**, me demanda-t-elle. **Enfin, je ne t'ai jamais vue.**

- **Je ne suis pas nouvelle,** ris-je calmement quelque peu morne. **Nous sommes juste discrètes avec ma meilleure amie.**

- **Oh...** »

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais toujours pas daigné regardais ma voisine, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à vrai dire, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait bien s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

« - **Tu n'es pas très bavarde**, reprit-elle.

- **Je n'ai rien à dire**, repris-je. **Je ne parle pas pour rien dire.** »

Elle parut froissée car elle ne m'avait pas reparlé cependant je sentais un regard sur moi depuis que je suis arrivée. Je tournai la tête et croisa des prunelles magnifiquement vertes, son regard me transperça. Je le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Edward Cullen, il était connu pour sa beauté mais surtout pour ses yeux.

Sans compter que son grand frère qui venait d'être le leader d'un nouveau groupe de musique Twilight de la maison de disque New Moon, le groupe était constitué d'une chanteuse -Rosalie Hale-, d'un batteur –Emmett-, d'un guitariste –Jasper Hale- et d'un Basiste –Mike Newton-. Et sa grand sœur qui est une jeune styliste qui vient de créer une ligne de vêtement : Eclipse et maintenant la styliste personnel du groupe Twilight.

Je rougie violement et reporta mon attention vers Mme. Coven. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose c'était que la sonnerie se fasse entendre. Je sentais que l'année à être pourvue de surprise et ça, je n'aimais pas, je n'aimais pas les surprises pour la seule et unique raison que je n'aimais pas être prise au dépourvue. La sonnerie retenti peu de temps après, je me dépêchai d'aller rejoindre Leah. Ça me faisait bizarre de ne pas être dans sa classe, depuis le jardin d'enfant nous avions toujours était ensemble. J'allai dans notre coin, un endroit reculé de tout, loin de la bande. Leah m'attendait, elle sautillait sur place. Je l'avais écouté parlé, quoi... deux minutes lorsque Leah s'exclama avec entrain :

« - **Edward Cullen ne fait que de te mater.** »

Je relevai la tête et regardai devant moi, effectivement et son regard s'encra au mien pour la seconde fois en même pas une heure. Il parla à ses amis sans m'avoir lâchée du regard, il se leva ensuite suivit de ses amis et tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers nous.

« - **J'y crois pas**, s'excita Leah. **Ils viennent vers nous !** »

A côté d'Edward il y avait un jeune homme beau, les cheveux noirs de jais, la peau mate et les yeux noirs, il était aussi grand et musclé qu'Edward. C'était Jacob, lui et Edward étaient toujours ensemble, comme des siamois. Riley, lui était plus petit et moins musclé mais il était aussi beau, brun, yeux marron, la peau claire. Victoria, c'était une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, elle était petite et son visage était anguleux.

« - **Génial**, ironisais-je.

- **Tu ne les aimes pas ?**

- **Je ne peux pas dire que je ne les aime pas**, répliquais-je. **Puisque je ne l'ai ne connais pas.**

- **Comme si ça te gênée,** rit-elle. **Généralement avec toi, soit tu aimes soit tu n'aimes pas et tu ne cherches pas à savoir.** »

J'esquissai un sourire.

« - **Tu as vu comment Jacob est mignon,** reprit-elle. »

J'éclatai de rire franchement.

Je ne suis pas une personne souriante ou tout ce qui se rapproche donc autant vous dire que ce n'est pas souvent que je ris comme ça mais Leah est tellement... Leah. Elle trouvait tous les garçons mignons.

« - **C'est la première fois qu'on t'entend rire ou te voir joyeuse**, dit Victoria.

-** C'est parce qu'elle ne le fait pas souvent**, répondit mon amie. **Bella est une personne très comment dire... taciturne**.

- **Je vous présente Leah Clearwater, ma meilleure amie**, dis-je à nos nouveaux venus. **Pas besoin de vous présenter on sait déjà qui vous êtes.**

- **Alors comme ça vous êtes dans la classe de Bella,** commença Leah.

- **Pourquoi vous êtes là**, claquais-je ne les laissant pas répondre. **Ce n'est pas votre endroit, je veux dire être dans un endroit reculé des autres.**

- **On se demandait**, commença Victoria optimiste. **Si on pouvait rester avec vous !**

- **Je ne pense...**, commençais-je.

- **Oui pas de problème**, me coupa Leah. »

Leah, Leah, Leah.. Qu'allais-je donc pouvoir faire d'elle ? Qui dit que moi je veux d'eux ? Et bien personne.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Je m'habillai rapidement et rejoignis mon amoureux qui attendait sur son lit. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou. Après que c'est parents soient parti nous étions remonté pour nous préparer comme il fallait.

« -** Je t'aime**, me dit-il dans un murmure tendre.

- **Je t'aime aussi**. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Un petit avis pour savoir ce que vous pensez, j'accepte les critiques constructives, j'en demande même.

Bisous,

Kitty Kat.


End file.
